


Comfortably Numb

by Proskenion



Series: Sail Away Sweet Sister [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bittersweet, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Underage Smoking, max's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Max and Billy share a quiet moment together in the Camaro.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: Sail Away Sweet Sister [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/gifts).



> Hello ! 
> 
> So as you may have noticed I've decided to only use songs titles... this isn't particularly inspired by Pink Floyd's song but I was listening to it while working on this. 
> 
> lucdarling told me in a comment on the previous work that they loved the idea of the Camaro being a safe space, and I realised I really love this too! Thank you for inspiring me this with your nice comment :) 
> 
> Told from Max's POV.

I'm lying on my back on the floor and my legs on my bed, reading comics. I have my snickers on because I'll soon go out to meet El and the boys. If Mum, or worse, Neil, could see me like this with my shoes on the mattress, it would immediately turn into one of those drama this family is so good at. But Neil and Mum aren't here, they went shopping somewhere out of town, and I'm home alone with Billy. 

I throw the book away when I'm done and I get up. I still have some time before meeting the others so I consider reading something else, or maybe going skateboarding alone for a while. I decide I've read enough for today and I leave my room to tell Billy I'm going. 

I don't find him where I thought he would be, working out in the living room. His bedroom door is open, which should mean he isn't there, but I check anyway. The room's empty. Did he just leave me alone ? That wouldn't be unexpected. Then I realise there's one place I haven't checked. 

I walk to the garage. The gate is open, and the Camaro is there, all doors open. Billy's sitting on the driver's sit, smoking. He often comes here after an argument with Neil, or when he wants peace and quiet. Except Neil isn't here, they didn't argue in a while now and I'm used to give him space, so I wonder why he's here. I walk forward. 

I duck my head a little to watch him through the door. He doesn't seem to notice me, so I call his name softly. It almost sounds like I'm asking him something, like I'm not sure. 

"Billy?" 

He slowly turns his gaze to me. He puts his cigarette out of his mouth, blows smoke, and says : 

"Maxine." 

I don't like being called by my full name, he knows it. But there's no malice in his voice. I stare blankly at him, and so does he. He takes another puff on his cigarette. He points at the seat next to him with a nod. I hesitate. I sit. 

It's weird, sitting there in silence with him. It's weird because, although I'm feeling awkward, it doesn't feel wrong. Not so long ago, this wouldn't have been possible. Me being alone with him in his car would have meant me being trapped. Now I'm just... there. With him. In silence. 

I feel his gaze on me so I look at him. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and hands it to me. I look at it and shake my head. He snorts. I know he remembers the first time he offered me a cigarette. I took it then, it made me cry and cough. Then my mum found us. I smile at the memory, even if it's not exactly a good one. 

While Billy lights another cigarette I close my eyes. There was a time I was impressed by Billy, I was looking up to him. My admiration quickly turned into fear and anger. I'm not sure how I feel now. This new step of our relationship is puzzling me a little. 

"I don't remember how I was when I was your age, or younger." 

Hearing Billy's voice surprises me. Realising what he just said confuses me. I don't know what to answer to that. I feel uncomfortable, not finding the right words, and I don't like it. Billy laughs a bit. 

"Don't say anything," he mumbles, as if guessing my thoughts. 

We exchange a glance. He smiles ever so slightly. Not the wicked, threatening smile I'm used to. Just a simple, casual smile. I try to smile back. 

"Need a ride?" He asks. 

If he takes me to the arcade now I'll be too early and I'll have to wait for the others. After considering it briefly I decide I don't mind waiting for them alone, I can play games in the meantime. I nod to Billy. 

He gets out to close all the doors and comes back in to start the car. He opens the windows despite the cold outside. I don't mind. It's different, but feeling the wind in my hair reminds me of California. I close my eyes again. 

We don't talk. The only sounds are the whistle of the wind and the purring of the Camaro's engine. The awkwardness I felt at first is slowly fading away. The silence is comforting. We are not used to silence, him and I. Not that kind of silence, anyway. Our usual way of communicating is shouting, and when we don't shout it's because the silence is shouting for us. But not this time. This time, silence means peace. Comfort. 

I keep my eyes close and I listen to this new kind of silence until I drop into some sort of sweet numbness. I like that. I hope Billy likes it too. That he is as comfortable as I am. 

He drops me at the arcade and leaves, still without uttering a single word. Our eyes meet before he goes away, and that's it. That's so much already. I stand there and watch until the Camaro is out of sight. I'm aware of the strange feeling in my chest. It's nice and unpleasant all at once. More nice than unpleasant, though. I think? 

Something happened. Something changed. The silence between Billy and me emptied itself of the screams and blames and got filled with something new. Something that still feels weird, because it's unusual and quite unexpected, but something that makes me hopeful. 

Am I smiling? I think I'm smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
